A Few Skies Away
by red oasis
Summary: SasuNaru. He looked up just in time to see a shooting star fall from the sky. What did you wish for, dobe?


**A Few Skies Away  
**

A SasuNaru.

* * *

_A falling star just crossed the night sky._

"Hey temee?"

"What?"

_On clear summer nights, Naruto and Sasuke would stay on this hill. The place was cool and breezy and it had a very good view of the stars in the night sky. _

"What did you wish for?"

"Not telling."

_They would stay here long after they have finished their mission. Sakura and Kakashi have gone to their homes and nobody else would venture nearby this hill. Thus, the serenity in this place was intact and only two boys usually knew of it._

The blonde pouted.

"Wasn't it you who told me that wishes no longer come true if you tell them to somebody?"

_There were nights when a random passer-by would see these two kids, laying around on the grassy hill. They would oftentimes bicker. Sometimes they would just talk quietly._

"Well, yeah… but…"

"Then I won't tell you. I'd rather have this wish come true."

_They would stay here until the moon would shine the brightest and until their bodies allow them to. _

"Fine. I won't tell you mine either!"

"Dobe."

_But this was during the early days of Konoha, before Uzumaki Naruto left for his training with one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya._

* * *

How his body hurt. The training with the perverted-sannin was hell.

Naruto rested near a grassy hill. He was lying on his back with his arms wide open. He was so busy with his thoughts and minding the searing pain on every muscle in his body when a shooting star fell from the sky. Naruto's eyes widened and a distant memory came into mind.

Naruto removed his hitae-ate from his forehead. Strangely, this hitae-ate wasn't his. It belonged to someone who Naruto has no intention of forgetting. He tightened his grip on it and he frowned.

_How many nights have we missed together?_

So many, it would almost be two years. But the training would soon end. _Then I would start looking for you._

_How many fallen stars have we failed to wish upon together?_

Hah. Naruto got up. He dusted off his pants and looked back up again at the sky. He should stop being so emotional. Counting stars with Sasuke has less probability than finding him. He should focus more on his training and his information gathering. He would not give up on his retrieval as long as he still has breath in this body.

_One day, someday... we would go back to that hill in Konoha…._

"Sasuke. As much as I don't want to admit it," Naruto closed his eyes and shouted at the wide, open space, _I miss you so much. _"You're such a bastard! You hear that?" Naruto inhaled and shouted again, "and I swear I will find you!"

…_and then the wishes will come true._

"Good night, temee." Naruto whispered to the wind. He stared at the sky again, but with sad eyes. He should say goodbye to this vast and beautiful emptiness. It would be long before he'd watch her and her stars again. He put his hands in his pockets and headed for the direction where Naruto and his teacher were staying.

* * *

Within those countless trees that were not so far away from the field, a figure stayed hidden on one of the branches. He really did not intend to wander around, but he was given a few days off from his training. He wasn't really looking for it... he wasn't searching for it. But as he neared this village, he couldn't shake off that familiar feeling of blue chakra. It was grazing on his senses, driving him to seek it out.

True enough. _He_ was here. And he was staring at the sky.

He looked up just in time to see a shooting star fall from the sky.

_What did you wish for, dobe?_

Then he heard the shouts and the curses of the blonde on the hill. He wanted to reach out, he missed him so much. But it wasn't the time to see each other yet. It took all of his control as he forced himself still. He watched as the boy stayed for a few moments more, then leave.

"Good night, usuratonkachi." He lingered for a few moments, perched on a high tree. Then he walked away and he disappeared into the night.

* * *

End. 


End file.
